


The Halloween Party Orgy

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, M/F, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	The Halloween Party Orgy

Danny walked in and placed the black shopping bag on the kitchen table.

"What's this?" Sally asked.

"Open it." was all that Danny said, acting very nonchalant.

Danny and Sally had plans to go to a Halloween party that night. Danny had been saying for a couple of weeks that he would take care of the costumes for both of them, but he would never tell Sally what they were going as. She was very excited to finally see what she was going to wear, but also a little nervous. She felt like she was opening an official letter - this could be bad, or it could good.

The first thing that her hand grabbed down in the bag was a black leather collar. On it was the word, "slave", written with rhinestones. The collar felt cold and smooth. It had a silver "D" ring that was attached to a silver chain.

"Oh shit." thought Sally.

She continued to dig in the bag. She pulled out a black leather skirt. It was small enough that it seemed more likely to fit a teenager. Digging deeper she found a black leather vest, black stockings and black leather boots that had a 3-inch platform under the toe and a long, thin, tall heel. 

Danny explained, "Halloween is the one night of the year when coy women can dress like a slut and no one gives them shit about it. I figured we would go as a Master & slave couple."

Sally held the collar in her hand and thought about it. Normally she would be a little stressed over this, but he was right about Halloween. "Ok. That sounds fun I guess."

Danny could hardly contain his excitement. "Great, now go get dressed. I want to take some pictures of you in your outfit before we leave. I have a couple of ideas for tonight." 

Sally did as her husband asked, and then came out of the bathroom. She felt almost nude in her outfit. There was no shirt to her costume. The only thing covering her breasts was the leather vest. She has firm tits, perfectly proportioned for her athletic body at a 34B. She was also wearing a thin, pink thong, almost visible underneath her skirt. She could feel a slight breeze against her pussy as she walked, through her sheer, thin panties. It made her feel very sensual. 

Sally is tall at 5'9". She is in good shape, at about 135lbs. To Danny, she looked amazing, and his dick was growing hard just thinking about what he hoped would be a great night for both of them.

Danny smiled at how hot she looked. "Ok, let’s take a few pics," he said.

They spent the next 20 minutes taking pictures of Sally in various sexual poses. Sally was a good sport about it, and did whatever Danny wanted. After they were done, she put her panties back on and got ready to leave for the party.

While Sally was touching up her make up in the bathroom, Danny hooked up his camera to his laptop and began the process of uploading the pics of Sally. He then logged on to a porn website where amateur wives and couples post pictures of themselves. Danny selected and posted four pictures of her. The first was just a shot of her face, with her head turned looking up from her kneeling below the camera, with her mouth wide open and her tongue out as far as it could go. He tongue stretched like a hand reaching for something. Sally has long, straight and blonde. Her face is heart shaped and pretty. She has blue eyes. But the sexiest thing about her is her lips. She has full, red lips that look like they were made to be wrapped around a man's hard cock.

The second was a pic taken from behind, with her bending over a chair with her legs spread. This showed off her long, sexy legs and high heels. She took off her panties for this one, so you could see up her skirt, to her smooth pussy lips. The third was of Sally laying on her back on their bed, with her legs spread and her knees pulled up. The last one was a close-up shot of her snatch. Her shaven cunt looked like an 18 year Old’s. He then included a caption for the pictures, to go on the website.

"Whore loves to be cummed on. Use me. Please, Sir. Print out my pics and cum on me. Take a pic after you cum on my face and body and send back. Would also love to see your cock hanging in my face when you send me your tribute. Can't wait to see what you send me!"

He looked at Sally. She watched over his shoulder the whole time, in a slight state of shock. She looked him in the eye as he held his finger over the "enter" key. She nodded her approval and Danny pressed the button.

With that, he got up, he clipped the leash to the collar around Sally's neck, his slave-for-the-night, and led her to the car.

\--

Danny and Sally walked into the party as their friends stood there and stared. Danny had on a black pants and a black shirt, long sleeve and untucked, with a high collar. He wore black leather boots, but the most interesting part of his costume was what he held in his hand. He held a silver leash that connected to a collar around Sally's neck. He walked into the house, leading his possession by her chain. All of their friends just stared. The men looked at Sally. Their eyes hungered for her body likes dogs watching a piece of meat fall from the table. 

The expression on their faces asked the question, "What the hell are you two?"

"We are a Master and slave," Danny explained.

"Yeah right," Donnie said. "That is a costume ONLY."

Danny felt a little challenged by Donnie's statement. "No, Sally agreed to be my slave for tonight. She will to do whatever I say."

Donnie looked right back at the two of them and called their bluff, "prove it".

They had not been at the party even 60 seconds and yet someone wanted to test their boundaries. This is what Danny was hoping for. Danny thought for a moment. He was turned on by the idea of Sally being his little sex slave for the night, and was hoping he would have fun later in the evening when they got back home. But he knew that Sally could be shy sometimes so he didn't want to push her too much. Then he had a compromising idea.

"Sally, give your underwear to Donnie." He said in an even, strong tone.

Sally looked at Danny. She hesitated. Without saying a word she began to walk toward the bathroom. Before she could take two steps, Danny jerked the chain around his pet's neck. Her body snapped back. Sally's long legs kept walking away from underneath her and she almost fell. 

Danny never moved. "Here," he said. "Give your underwear to Donnie, here."

Sally's pulse raced. She was nervous, but submitted. She reached down to remove her panties. She kept her knees together as she inched her panties down her legs, trying not to bend over or show her twat. Slowly she was able to inch her panties down past her knees. They were finally around her ankles. She freed her panties from around her high heels, squatted down to pick them up and then handed them to Donnie. When the rest of their friends saw Sally's pink thong, they hollowed and laughed and high-fived each other. The night was just getting started. 

\--

The party went on for a while. Sally did a few jelly shots, getting more and more relaxed as the night got later. They played some music and before too long, Sally was dancing with several of the guys, and with her friend Helen. Then a slower, erotic song came on and Sally found herself dancing with Jordan. Jordan was the sex man that Sally has always been attracted. He is about 5'11", think and muscular. Danny watched from across the living room as the two of them were grinding away. She looked so sexy and he could tell that Sally was turned on by dancing with Jordan. Danny decided it was time to plays his cards and set in motion his plan for the evening. He downed his drink like it was a tequila shot, got up his courage, and crossed the room to confront them. 

"Sally, you are my slave tonight. I want to watch you get fucked Jordan". 

Danny almost laughed as he looked at the reaction on their faces. He couldn't tell who was more excited, Jordan or Sally. He also couldn't tell who was more shocked. 

Danny looked at Jordan and said, "Follow us and come fuck my wife.

Danny pulled Sally by her chain and led her to a bedroom in the back. His brain was dizzy and swirling and not sure what to make of the whole situation. They went into the back bedroom. Danny turned on the light.

"Lay down on your back," Danny said.

Sally just stood there, looking at him. She was not sure if he was serious, if this was what he really wanted.

"Get on the bed you fucking whore," Danny commanded. He was starting to enjoy the Master's role.

Sally obeyed and crawled the bed, like a cat in heat.

"That's better. Now, lay on you back, hike your skirt up, spread your legs like the little whore you are, and let this man use your fuck hole to dump his cum."

Sally did as her husband and Master ordered. Sally crawled onto the bed. She lie on her back and spread her legs, with her feet wide and up in the air. Sally's pussy was smooth and swollen. From the crease in her slit, Helen wetness could be seen seeping out of her. She was wet and ready. She lay there on her back, ready to be taken by Jordan. "Taken" may not be the right word. Certainly "fucked" would be a good description. But when you add in what Jordan's cocks might do to her, 'used' would be a proper word as well.

Jordan quickly took off his clothes. His hard cock popped out, ready to go. He knelt on the bed between Sally's legs. He put the head of his dick at the opening of her cunt and rubbed it around a bit. Sally closed her eyes, tilted her head back and to the side, and let out a sigh.

With a strong push, Jordan squeezed his cock inside Sally's pussy. He kept pushing into her, until his balls rested on her ass. Kneeling between her legs, he wrapped his big hands around her ankles, spreading her legs open wider and wider. His big black dick began fucking Sally in a rhythm. Danny took a seat in a chair in the corner, to sit back and enjoy the show. He was watching his wife get fucked and it made his cock rock hard.

As Danny watched, Jordan began to give his wife the fucking that a good little slut needs. His body slapped against hers. His long fingers gripped her slutty ankles, just above her 'come fuck me' pumps. His body working into her fair skin was quite a contrast. He fucked Sally hard. Her cunt stretched to accommodate his thick meat. He squeezed her ankles and fucked the shit out of her.

As Jordan drilled her, Danny taunted her. "Do you like that Sally? Do you like getting fucked like the whore you are?"

"Oh yes. Fuck me. Fuck me with that big cock! Make me cum," she begged.

Jordan stopped fucking her just long enough to pull his dick out. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto the bed. He was fucking her so hard she was moving. He was so strong, and she so light, that he threw her around like a rag doll. He spun her around so that her head hung off of the edge of the bed. Still laying on her back, Jordan stood over her and put his dick in her mouth. He began to fuck her face, while reaching down and fingering her wet pussy. She could taste her own juices on his dick and balls. She felt so nasty and so needed all at the same time. Sally wanted to be used. She wanted to make this man cum. She wanted to put on a good show for Danny. It made her so horny to know that her husband was watching her.

"Oh yeah, suck my cock bitch," Jordan said as he moved his dick in and out her mouth like a piston.

Sally licked and sucked and choked and gagged. His fingers played with her clit and brought her so close to climax.

Jordan pulled his long, stiff cock out of Sally's throat and climbed back on the bed. He forced her legs open wide and dipped his spit-covered cock back in to her pink, hot hole.

Sally clawed at the sheet on the bed, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. Her head banged against the headboard, as Jordan ploughed deeper into her cunt. Her wet pussy stretched and clinched, all at the same time. She could feel him expanding inside her, approaching his climax. The sensation pushed her over the edge. 

"Oh fuck me. Please fuck me! Fuck me harder!" she yelled. "Dump your load in me."

"You fucking cunt, milk my balls dry with your tight little pussy!!" Jordan yelled. 

Jordan began to cum inside of Danny's wife. He pumped and pumped, thrusting his body between her legs and slapping against her. His cum shot deeper inside of her than she had ever felt. Hot cum filled her tight pussy, gushing out of her as he continued to fuck her and use her. His cock pumped cum and he emptied his balls deep inside of Sally, Danny's slave.

Jordan finally pulled his limp dick out of Sally. Cum ran out of her crease and down her little ass. A wet spot of sperm and pussy juice showed on the sheet below her ass crack. Sally lay there sweating and panting - and hungry for more. 

Sally looked at Danny. She had a lust in her eyes and simply said, "More".

As Jordan got dressed and went back to join the party, Danny followed him out, leaving Sally on the bed. He was incredibly turned on.

Danny walked out and saw Donnie talking with some friends at the kitchen table. "Donnie, come here please".

Donnie had noticed when Jordan, Danny and Sally went in the back. He was curious and was more than willing to see what was going on. When they walked in the room, Donnie was shocked. There lay Sally, on her back, with her legs spread and cum running out of her fresh-fucked pussy. He could tell that the horny little wench had just been used. 

Danny spoke to his wife in a commanding voice, "Sally, you fucking slut. A big black dick just used you. Now I am going to give Donnie here a fresh hole to fuck."

With that Danny rolled Sally over onto her stomach. Sally did not struggle. She lay face down, with her sexy, firm ass facing up. Danny spread her legs just a little. At first she tried to resist him, so he smacked her on the ass a couple of times. She flinched at his correction, then understood and did not move. He reached over and pulled out a tube of lube he had brought with him for this specific purpose. He squirted some on his fingers and then rubbed it on her asshole. Sally did not react, she just sighed at his touch. Donnie could not believe this as he watched. 

After he has lubed her up, he looked at Donnie, "She is ready for you. Fuck this little whore up the ass."

"Uh, are you sure, Danny?" Donnie was a little nervous and wanted to be cool about it.

"Yup. She is my slave tonight. She will fuck and suck whoever and whenever I tell her."

Donnie could not believe his luck. Here was Sally, lying face down on the bed. Her ass was prepped and ready, both Sally and Danny were telling him to stick his dick in her tight bum. He had always thought that she was hot and had fantasized many times about fucking her. He didn't waste any time. He quickly stripped, releasing his already hard cock.

Donnie climbed onto the bed and knelt over Sally. She still had her black vest on, and her skirt up around her waist. He grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart to check her out. Her ass was as tight and closed as he has ever seen. Her asshole was glistening with lube. He stuck his finger in her pussy, and felt the hot cum in her. The thought of what a nasty fuck-whore she was gave him intense excitement. He then took his finger and rubbed the outside of her asshole. Sally let out a moan at his touch. 

As Danny watched Donnie preparing his wife to get butt-fucked, he saw someone peeking through the door. He looked and saw Helen. Helen was Donnie's girlfriend. Danny had always thought that Helen was very sexy.

Sally could not see Danny in the corner as she was faced down. Danny motioned to Helen to come into the room. She had been watching the whole time. She was completely turned on by what she saw. Her pussy was getting wet just watching what her boyfriend was about to do to her best friend. Donnie's was about to use Sally's ass for a cum dumpster. 

Helen walked in and looked down at Danny. He took her hand and led her to kneel before him. The two to them were going to watch the show together. 

Donnie rubbed his finger around Sally's ass, preparing her for what was about to happen. He took his time with her, pushing a little more each time. Soon Donnie's finger was rimming the inside of her ass. Helen kept her eyes on Donnie's body, as he knelt by Danny. She knew what he was about to do to her best friend and she was incredibly turned on. Donnie had fucked her in the as many times and she knew how great it was.

Once Donnie felt that Sally was ready for him, he leaned over her and rubbed the tip of his cock against her tight pink hole. He pushed. Sally let out a gasp as if he were pushing the air out of her. His dick felt tight inside her butt, no doubt about that. She had always been afraid of get fucked the ass -- afraid that it would hurt. Although it was tight, it was also the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Through the fog of her pleasure, she found herself getting angry; frustrated that she had not submitted to this before and how she had deprived herself of such pleasure. 

Thicker and thicker Donnie's cock went into Sally's ass, sliding farther down into her. He grabbed her ass check with one hand, holding his hard dick with the other, guiding himself into her. Soon she was impaled with his meat stuffed inside of her ass. She loved it. Sally loved anal sex. She instantly knew that she loved getting fucked up the ass, and she knew this would happen again very soon.

Helen could not contain herself any more. She unzipped Danny's pants and let his cock free. She kept her eyes on Donnie and Sally, as she took Danny's cock in her hand. Helen licked the head of his penis. He was so turned on from what he had already seen his wife do that night, that pre-cum was oozing from the head of his cock. Helen licked it and pulled away, making a string of cum stretch from his dick to her tongue, like a spider spinning a web. 

Danny looked down at Helen. "Suck it," he commanded. "I am going to cum in your mouth," Danny sort of breathed when he said it, like he could barely contain himself.

"Promise?" Helen asked, as she slobbered her spit up and down his shaft.

Danny could not take it anymore. He was so horny that he grew impatient. He grabbed a handful of Helen's hair and forced her head down on his cock.

"Suck it!" he demanded.

Helen gladly and did as she was told. She took Donnie's cock all the way into her mouth, and down her throat. She pulled on him, going up, only to slide her lips back down his monster cock again. Down her throat he went as she worked her tongue and lips around his manhood. She gagged and choked a little on his meat. Her tongue licked the side of his cock, licking his veins, as she held him in her mouth. Meanwhile her fingers worked his balls, as they rose up and tightened at her touch. 

Danny's was so turned on and so conflicted. He wanted to watch Sally getting fucked by Donnie, but he also wanted to watch Helen sucking his dick. He looked over at the bed.

"Oh yes, please fuck me. Fuck me!" Sally begged to Donnie.

Sally was lying flat on her stomach. Donnie's big dick in her ass made her pussy want to cum. It was an intense combination of pleasure and pain. He lay down on her, pinning her between him and the bed. She could not flinch or pull back from him. She was forced to take every inch of him in her ass.


End file.
